Microwave ovens lend themselves to the processing and cooking of foods in new and innovative ways, and to the development of new food items and characteristics thereof.
It was determined to be of advantage to cook thin expansive food items, such as tortillas, bagel slices, potato slices, chips, crackers, etc. in a microwave oven, and to cook such without the addition of fats and oils to such food items. Yet there was no readily available implement for the efficient handling of such items in a microwave oven. It would be of advantage to provide a suitable implement for such purposes.